


Des fleurs pour Pearl Harbor

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, OMG ! THEY DID IT !!!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucia Williams n’aurait jamais cru que son fils puisse être aussi heureux. Et pourtant…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des fleurs pour Pearl Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.
> 
> **Bêta :** Azh ♥

Lucia Williams avait toujours voulu le bonheur de ses enfants. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un Navy SEAL puisse le faire, alors que son fils n’avait jamais cessé de se plaindre de lui. Pourtant à cet instant, elle était avait la certitude que tel était le cas.  
Grace avait demandé à venir sur la tombe de la mère de Steve pour prier et celui-ci avait accepté. Il était en train de lui raconter une anecdote datant de sa jeunesse. Cela l’avait surprise quand Danny lui avait annoncé qu’il avait quitté Gabby. Il lui avait expliqué que… Elle était très bien, mais qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre. Elle avait pensé que c’était Rachel. Rien ne l’avait préparée à voir son fils aux bras d’un autre homme.

Malgré cela… Elle n’avait aucun doute quant à son bonheur. Il rayonnait littéralement en regardant son petit ami parler doucement avec sa fille. Elle avait cru comprendre que le brun était amoureux depuis longtemps de son fils, que cela n’avait pas été une grande surprise pour leurs proches (Rachel, la première !). Steve avait fini par le lui avouer, parce que ce non-dit était en train de l’empoisonner. Il avait été prêt à continuer à faire semblant auprès de Gabrielle, à changer d’équipier, voire à le muter, si Danny l'avait désiré. Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été très durs. Danny était perdu ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait appelé Rachel et avait parlé avec elle. Beaucoup.

Après cela, il avait rompu avec Gabrielle et avait été encore plus paumé. Elle connaissait bien son fils et elle se doutait qu’il avait dû être torturé par tout ça, se demander ce que sa fille, sa famille en penseraient. La petite Kono lui avait dit qu’en effet, il n’avait pas été bien pendant plusieurs semaines, avant qu’un matin, il n’arrive le sourire aux lèvres en même temps que Steve.  
Elle avait reçu un long coup de fil quelques jours plus tard, durant lequel son fils lui avait expliqué qu’il voyait quelqu’un, que c’était compliqué, que c’était un homme. Il l’avait appelée la peur au ventre, qu’elle ne le repousse, qu’elle ne lui reproche cette relation. Elle ne l’avait pas fait, mais elle avait voulu venir pour le rencontrer.

De ce qu’elle avait pu voir, Steve aimait son fils et sa petite-fille. Il était prêt à tout pour eux. Grace semblait l’adorer et Lucia comprenait bien pourquoi en le voyant.  
Elle s’éloigna un instant pour aller chercher le bouquet dans la voiture. Rachel comprendrait qu’ils arrivent sans fleurs. En revenant, elle attendit que son futur beau-fils ne se rende compte de sa présence à côté de lui.  
\- Est-ce que je peux… ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la tombe.  
Steve la regarda un instant, perdu, avant de comprendre, de sourire et de hocher la tête. Danny lui adressa le sourire le plus radieux qu’il soit.

C’était tardif. C’était inattendu. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait douter du fait que tous les trois, ils étaient heureux et qu’ils faisaient tout pour rendre les deux autres heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
